Adam n' Degrassi
by Shadokin
Summary: A series of oneshot's involving Adam Torres.
1. It started with a cliché

**So I decided to make a story of oneshots involving Adam. None of the chapters will relate to one another. Unless I say so. To start it off, a long-ish chapter about Adam and Fiona. Let's get it started.**

Edit: Thanks to HybridMutant for correcting me on how to address grades in Canada!

It started with a cliché. Bumping into each other while walking in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry."

"Uh, it's okay."

Adam shifted uncomfortably, letting his eyes fall to the ground. The girl in front of him, whose name he learned was Fiona, gave him a smile. Holly J looked at her friend and opened her mouth. No words came out as she looked back at Adam before turning to Fiona.

"Well, we're going to be late to class. Let's go Fiona." They walked past him as he lifted his head up and followed them with his eyes. Fiona looked over her shoulder back at Adam and smiled before turning away. That was the first time they met.

About a week later Adam walked into the Dot with a comic and his mp3 player. A feminine voice called out to him, catching his attention. He looked up and said Fiona sitting at a corner table, with Holly J. Giving an awkward smile he waved back and stood where he was before she waved him to come over. So he did.

"Well how's it going stranger?" Fiona asked with a smile. Adam eyes looked back from her to Holly J.

"Uh, you know, the usual." As he said this he saw Holly J raise a brow at him. Adam fingered the corner of his comic book.

"Well, why don't you take a seat Adam." Holly J said. Adam hesitated, not sure if Holly J just said that out of courtesy and was mildly irritated at him. He didn't notice the exchange of looks between the girls.

"Actually, I'd rather not bother you two..." Adam said casually, trying to slip away. He didn't.

"No it's fine, really take a seat." Fiona insisted. Adam made a move to refuse but feeling like it would result in a failure he gave up and brought a seat over.

"So, Adam," Holly J started, making the boy in question look up from his lap. "What grade are you in?"

"Oh, I'm in tenth." Adam said, feeling a bit of relief for being able to answer her question. He felt Fiona's eyes on him throughout the conversation, but he ignored it. Just like he ignored the weird feeling in his stomach.

The next day he walked down the hallway with Eli.

"Just do what Clare said, ignore Fitz." Adam tried to say unconvincingly, he himself also wanted to get back at the bully.

"You know as well as I do Adam, that is not going to happen." Eli huffed a bit antsy from a run in with Fitz earlier in the parking lot.

"Hey Adam." It was Fiona again. Adam waved as she passed. His eyes followed her before he turned bank around, caught off guard when Eli stood there with a smirk, staring at him.

"What?" Adam asked in defense. Eli looked at him with a smug look on his face.

"What was that?" Eli questioned. Adam, still confused, just stared back at him.

"What was what?"

Eli just shook his head in mild amusement.

"That chick just said hi to you out of nowhere. She's a senior, how do you know her?" Adam felt his cheeks grow warm realizing what Eli was referring to.

"Oh Fiona-." Adam was cut off.

"Oh Fiona!" Eli repeated with a laugh. "You're already on a first name basis then."

Adam's eyes went wide.

"We just chatted a few times." Adam said, trying to shrug it off like no big deal. It really wasn't.

"It's really not that big of a deal." He voiced his thoughts to Eli.

"What's not a big deal?" Clare asked walking to the two.

"Our friend Adam here seems to be interested in a girl," Eli explained, then leaned closer to Clare and lowered his voice for emphasis. "A senior at that."

Clare's face turned to one of surprised before she smiled, looking at Adam, who did his best to keep his cool.

"So? I talked to her and Holly J; it's really not something to get excited about." Adam tried to defend himself.

"But Fiona is the one who's single." Eli said in an 'ah-ha' kind of voice. Adam shrugged dismissively.

"Y-yeah." Adam slipped. Clare and Eli smiled at him.

"So go talk to her." Clare insisted. Eli threw his arm around Adam's shoulders with a cocky smile.

"Adam my friend, not to worry, I'm going to help you." Eli stated.

"And what do you know about girls?" Adam asked, his wit quick to the scene. Clare laughed.

"He has you there Eli." The girl said. Eli frowned.

The day flew by quick enough. Adam had escaped from Eli at the end of the day and was now sitting on the steps just outside the entrance of the gym. He pulled a comic from his bag and picked up where he last left off.

"My point exactly Sav." Drawn by the conversation Adam slowly tore his eyes from the comic and looked up to see Holly J talking with Sav while walking to the entrance of the school, Fiona flowing behind looking somewhat bored.

"I can't my dad says after school I have to go to straight home unless it's student council related." Sav said in a stressed voice, as if it was something he had already explained.

"What do you think this is? It's really hard to schedule something for any grade or the school if the Pres doesn't approve." Holly J said with confidence. Sav stared at her for a few moments, before releasing a sigh.

"Alright alright, just let me call my dad and let him know." Sav told her as he pulled out his cell phone. Adam, no longer interested, went back to his comics.

Holly J turned and looked at Fiona, who said nothing.

"Okay and your sure you're not mad I can't come over?" Holly J questioned, not wanting her friend to think she had abandoned her. Fiona shook her head as a smile appeared.

"I'll survive Holly J, I told you, you don't need to worry about me." As she said this Holly J looked over her shoulder, spotting Adam. She spoke in a lower tone.

"Well maybe you can make a new friend." Holly J motioned behind Fiona. The taller girl turned her head and caught sight of the young boy as he flipped the page to his comic. Fiona looked back to Holly J with funny look.

"Uh, he's in grade ten Holly J." Fiona said with a smile at what Holly J insisted upon. The blonde smiled back at her.

"Yeah well, you heard what that Eli boy said to you. Besides you said you thought he was adorable." Holly J tried to convince her. Sav walked back over to the two as he shut his cell, looking to Holly J.

"My dad said it was fine, so to Principal Simpson's office?" Sav suggested, ready to leave. Holly J nodded to him before turning back to Fiona one last time.

"Just talk to the boy. You never know." Holly J then turned and walked away with Sav. Fiona crossed her arm and turned fully around, looking at Adam with a thoughtful gaze.

Adam felt someone sit next to him and looked up.

"Hey." Fiona said with a delicate smile. Adam blinked, pressing his lips together, uncertain, before he opened his mouth.

"Hi." He smiled in return to the girl next to him.

"Do you wanna go out?" At Fiona's words, Adam nearly choked. Nearly, he held it in, trying to keep calm but failing as he looked at her with a surprised face. Realizing what she said Fiona laughed it off.

"I meant do you want to hang out, with me?" The last two words fell out of her mouth a bit awkwardly while she trailed off. Adam stared at her in mild confusion, but looking up he saw Fitz at the end of the hall. He was with a couple other guys, but he hadn't noticed him yet. Closing his comic and placing it into his bag he glanced to Fiona.

"Sure." They stood up and went outside, but once there Fiona asked something else.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Adam could hear a familiar tone in her voice and he could tell it was something she did often. He felt his face scrunch up a bit.

"Shopping?" Adam repeated, feeling weird. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, but the people around him that _knew_ the truth about his body would assume the wrong thing. Taking into account shopping is stereotyped as a girl activity.

He must have been silent too long as Fiona spoke up again.

"Or we can just walk around the place. No pressure." She explained, Adam felt relieved at her words but also felt his cheeks heat up at the concern in her voice. He glanced up to her, catching her gaze.

"Adam!" His head whipped. _Crap!_ That was his brother! Drew came jogging towards the duo and stopped in front of him.

"You're not in your uniform," Adam noted. "No practice today?" He asked casually.

Drew smiled.

"We had a game, but the other team forfeited last minute so coach sent us home, do you need a ride?" Drew then caught sight of Fiona and was a bit taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He gave Adam a side glance. "Do you two have plans?"

Adam felt a tad nervous. He trusted his brother, but seeing Fiona smile in greeting at him… after all, Drew was better with the ladies.

"Uh, we're just going to hang out." Adam said a tad reluctantly.

"Hang out?" Drew repeated, before smiling again to Fiona.

"Well, I'll, uh, see you at home then?" Drew said as he patted Adam on the shoulder, passing him and saying goodbye and heading in the other direction.

Adam sighed. Looking up he saw that Fiona was watching him. His cheeks grew hot.

"Let's get going then." He said, looking ahead to avoid her gaze. Fiona smiled at him in agreement.

The next day Eli and Clare were talking to each other by Clare's locker. Adam walked up behind Eli and threw him a light punch in the arm. Eli looked over his shoulder before smiling when he saw who it was.

"So, Adam, you look happy. How was your date?" Eli asked a smug look on his face. Adam raised a brow.

"It wasn't a date and how do you even know about that?" Adam questioned in both curiosity and confusion.

"I work in mysterious ways," Eli smirked at Adam. "I just chatted with Fiona and Holly J for a few, no biggie."

Clare and Adam's eyes went wide as Eli turned and began to walk down the hallway. The two looked towards each other and Clare, though shocked, couldn't hide the glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Eli, wait!" Adam rushed after him, with Clare in tow. The punk boy stopped and slowly turned towards his friends, the amused expression still visible on his face.

"Why yes, hello again. It's been a while." Eli said sarcastically. Clare rolled her eyes.

"What did you say to her?" Adam asked his heart racing. He felt nervous, anxious, excited, embarrassed, and queasy all at the same time.

"It was just some small talk," Eli said with a chuckle. "Oh and by the way, she thinks you're adorable."

Adam's felt his heart skip.

The day was slower than the one before. When the last bell rung Adam quickly gathered his things and left the room.

He fidgeted, feeling nervous on the inside but for the most part keeping calm on the out. He looked around before catching sight of his apparently newly found friend as she smiled, walking over to him.

"Uh, hey." Adam greeted, a tad on the nervous side. Fiona raised a brow, taking notice.

"Hey yourself," She said back. "Is everything alright?"

Adam looked up at her, wondering what to say.

"Well, Eli told me talked to you the yesterday." He noticed her smile slightly falter, remembering said conversation.

Adam found himself not being able to say anything. He opened his mouth but no words came out. It wasn't like him to feel nervous. Fiona watched him as his eyes caught hers before realizing they were staring at each out and broke eye contact, looking to the ground as he slipped his hands into his pants pockets. He slouched a bit, trying to look nonchalant.

Fiona couldn't help but feel a little jovial as she watched the younger boy trying to appear something other than what he was; nervous. She figured he was crushing, almost like how Dave tried to put the moves on her last year. Though strangely enough, this was somehow different.

"You really are adorable." Fiona said, a smile tugging at her lips. Adam looked up, and she saw his eyes change. He suddenly looked more confident in himself. She felt somewhat happy at the fact that what she said made him look like that.

Before she knew it she leaned over and her lips brushed softly against his cheek. Adam tensed while she pulled back, realizing what she had done.

"Well, that was unexpected." Adam said quickly, a hint of a smile on his face. Fiona smiled back at him.

"Don't get cocky, little boy. You're still only in grade ten." Fiona tried to play off as she began to walk away. Adam moved after her with a grin.

"Yeah, but you think I'm adorable."


	2. Machismo

**Second chapter - woot! Okay - this one is all bromance. Not a romance. I mean, I understand it could be read that way but it somewhat bothers me people think romance just because of friendliness or something similar. Anyway this is about Adam and Eli and Drew. It is shorter but yeah. I hope you guys like it. So enjoy.**

Eli wrapped his arm around Adam and brought him into a headlock. Adam struggled as he felt his face pressed into Eli's underarm. A gruff yell came out of him as he lifted his hand pressed it against the chin of his punk friend, pushing back and immediately feeling the hold on him loosen as he slipped away.

Before Adam could regain balance he felt Eli tackle him at the waist, both crashing to the ground below. With the sudden new weight on top of him Adam heard Eli shout at him.

"Is that all you got?"

Eli managed to pin down one of Adam's arms before Adam used his free arm and reached behind Eli, grabbing at the hair on his head and giving a hard tug back. Eli let go and his body dropped beside Adam. The young boy scrambled and flung himself on top of Eli, pressing his forearm against his neck. Adam grabbed Eli's arm and pressed it against the dirt ground and brought his leg up to pin Eli's other arm. A smirk graced his face realizing he had won. Eli stopped moving.

"Okay! Okay! You win, dude, you win!" Eli said as Adam released him, panting a bit as he got off of his junior friend as he sat beside him. Eli sat up and gave his crooked smile to Adam before chuckling. He grabbed the discarded beanie visor from the ground and handed it Adam.

"Lose something?" Adam smirked as he grabbed the hat from Eli, not remembering when it had fallen. The two boys were at Adam's house, his backyard to be precise. Adam's mom didn't seem to mind, and was rather polite the whole time. After Adam had came out to Eli and Clare as well as the whole being outed at school by Bianca, Eli had sort of taken Adam under his wing. According to Eli he wanted to help make Adam "more of a man". Adam was a bit unsure what Eli meant, but at the same time he felt honored that someone who knew the truth about him wanted to help, even if it seemed a bit stereotypical.

The back door opened and Drew stepped out, looking at his brother and Eli. Adam was standing at this point, dusting his hat off.

"Hey, back from practice?" Adam asked, still a bit winded. Drew nodded with a smile.

"And what are you doing with Dr. Doom?" Drew asked, keeping his tone light so Eli wouldn't take offense.

"Oh, just teaching you're little brother here how to embrace the darkness from the realms in which are my domain." Eli smirked, his voice oozing with sarcasm. Drew gave him an odd look while Adam just turned to him.

"You're a mess Eli." Adam said, giving him a shove.

"Ouch." Eli exaggerated, though his slanted smirk showed he was perfectly fine.

"Eli was just teaching me how to wrestle a bit." Adam explained, still feeling proud at his earlier win over his friend.

"Oh really now?" Drew asked, his smirk growing. He moved quickly and snatched Adam's hat out of his hands, waving it in front of his face. Adam moved to grab his hat back but Drew was too quick and dodged him.

"C'mon little man." Drew pulled away again as Adam missed his hat by an inch. The jock took a few step backs and noticed Eli giving him a look as they nodded to each other. Drew threw the hat into Eli's direction as Adam moved behind him and wrapped his arms underneath Drew's, moving his hands behind his brother's head and locking his fingers together.

"Woh!" Drew yelled, completely off guard as Eli caught Adam's hat. He gave the two one of his 'wow' faces. Adam held the biggest grin on his face.

"When did you learn this?" Drew asked from his held position. Adam laughed.

"Eli showed me."

Eli chuckled at the glare Drew gave him. He walked over to the two and pushed the hat on Adam's head. Adam released Drew, who stumbled away before looking back at Adam who still couldn't wipe the smirk on his face.

"Look at you trying to be all macho." Drew said as he pushed Adam back lightly with both arms. Adam then stopped, his smile gone as he stared at his brother. Drew lost his smile, suddenly worried at how face Adam's facial expression changed.

"You mean machismo." Adam said simply. Eli smirked in the background with Drew just raised a brow in question.

"Machis-what-" Adam then tackled his brother before Drew could finish his sentence. Eli doubled over in laughter as he watched Adam wrestle Drew on the ground. He collected himself and stood back up as he continued to watch as Drew attempted to put his brother 'in his place'.

Eli noted the smile on his friend's face. He couldn't help but feel certain gladness that Adam could finally be who he was, even if at times it came with difficulty. He has said he wanted to teach him to be a man but that was far from it. Because compared to most guys Eli knew, Adam was more of a man than any of them.

"But that my young grasshopper," Eli said to himself. "Is something you'll have to find out on your own."


	3. No bouncing

**Hey guys thanks for the feedback. It makes me feel good to know there are people out there that enjoy these oneshot's. Anyway this is more of a humor one. Just kind of for fun with no real plot. I got the idea when I was talking with some people about that episode Adam and Eli were in the media room and Adam kept bouncing. So I decided to put him in a class setting. Also if you guys have any requests for an Adam oneshot feel free to message me or tell me in a review. Okay - I've taken enough of your time - to the story! Enjoy!**

"Adam. No bouncing." Miss Oh repeated, causing a few of the other classmates to snicker to themselves. Adam went still as he tried to play it off by looking at his computer screen, randomly clicking away.

Eli laughed beside him. Yes, Eli. He had media immersions with mostly grade 11 and grade 10 student, with one senior. Most of the tenth graders he didn't know. Other than that it was him and Eli who sat together. Then nearly halfway across the room was Bianca. A row behind him was the only 12th grader Zane.

"As I was saying," Miss Oh quickly went back into her discussion. Adam ignored her, not that it was hard. He found it easy to pass her class, or easy enough where he didn't worry about his grades too much.

His interest in staring the computer faded almost as quickly as it came and he found himself beginning to fidget in his seat once more.

"Adam." Miss Oh's voice made him look up once again. He heard, once again, his fellow classmates laugh. Stealing a glance between the computers he saw Bianca holding her hand in an L-shape against her forehead, mouthing loser to him.

"There is no bouncing in my class." Adam gave an awkward, not trying to laugh but still thought it was funny smile. This happened every time in class. He just couldn't find it in him to stay still the whole time. Ironically enough if there was any tension in the class was often forgotten due to his hard to break habit.

For instance, though he wouldn't look her in the eye he saw the smile of Bianca's face at his antics. It was like an unspoken agreement between the class and him. Miss Oh probably didn't send him to the office because she could feel the effect it had on the class as a whole. She would never admit it, nor did she ever smile at his behavior. She just warned him again and again, but never actually punished him.

"Miss Oh is going to blow up at you one of these days." Eli muttered to his friend as the teacher turned to her desk. Adam smiled and began to bounce again lightly. It wasn't his fault really. The ball certainly didn't help with his posture as he always ended up leaning forward. And really – giant bouncy balls for seats, how can he be expected to stay still when the slightest adjustment caused his whole seat to shift?

Just as Miss Oh turned to face the class again Adam immediately stopped, not wanting to push his luck too much, in case what Eli said was true. Miss Oh paid no attention as she moved to the front of the classroom.

"You're homework for the weekend will be to come up with an idea for a commercial using subliminal messaging to reach a targeted audience. And don't forget to be creative." A few seconds after the words left her mouth the bell rang, signifying the end of the period. Everybody moved to leave, Adam staying where he was as he waited with Eli so they could leave together.

Also, he didn't feel like trying to leave with everyone else. While in class was okay, with the ringing of the bell the tension around him returned. Not everyone knew, but there were a good few people who were in the hallway when Bianca ripped opened his shirt that day.

He watched as the rest of his classmates piled out of the room. He spotted Bianca as she passed. She didn't look at him, and the smile from her face was gone.

"Freak." It was almost a whisper, but Adam heard. Rather, this time he chose to ignore it as he turned to his friend, letting him know he was ready to leave. Adam bounced again a few times as Eli stood up.

"Mr. Torres," Adam felt himself stop as he turned to look at Miss Oh, whose face was indifference as she stared at him.

"No bouncing." And with that she walked away. Adam's face scrunched up in confusion as he threw Eli a look, grabbing his own bag and standing up.

"Class is over, geez." Adam mumbled, earning a chuckle from Eli as they headed out the classroom and moved on to their own separate classes.


	4. Hope for the holidays?

**Here we go - fourth chapter. Yeah it's a romance. Adam and Bianca this time. I did my best to make it something that seemed possible. Hopefully you guys think so too. I was inspired to write this when I was listening to the song Happiness by Tyler Kyte. It was actually in the Degrassi episode when Anya told Holly J about her mom having cancer (I believe it was that moment anyway.) Anyway hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

It was winter. It was cold. As he walked down the silent street Adam made sure to keep his hands stuffed into his pockets.

He exhaled, a small fog visibly escaping his capped lips. A girl stepped in front of him, stopping Adam in his tracks. His blue eyes looked up to meet with brown ones. Adam said nothing as he stared at the rebellious looking girl. She was bundled up in her jacket, and her face still held that same don't mess me with expression. Adam finally found the will to speak.

"What do you want?" He said the words slowly, not wanting his voice to break into a high pitch. There were a few adults walking the streets, but they were just strangers. No one they knew.

Bianca eyed Adam, as if contemplating something in her head. Like she was torn between saying what she wanted to say and what she felt she should say.

"I'm sorry." It slipped out, almost bored yet still sincere.

Adam stood confused. Not only at her words but at the location; in the middle of a random street, only a block away from the Dot.

"Okay." He replied simply, his tone parallel to the weather. Cold and numb. Bianca made a face, as if she was surprised he didn't immediately accept her apology.

"Okay?" She repeated. Then they were met with silence. Adam pulled his eyes from her, no longer wanting to try and guess what she was thinking. He shivered as the cold began to get to him. He just wanted to meet up with Eli and Clare at the Dot, so why did he have to deal with her? Now, of all times?

"So – are we cool?" Bianca asked. Adam felt his blood rush as he threw her a bitter look, causing her to flinch at the intensity it held.

"You tried to screw my brother." Adam said, disdain in his voice.

It was true. Bianca began to flirt with Drew as an attempt to make her unfaithful to his girlfriend Alli. Drew almost gave in; after all he was used to not being tied down by any girl. But he brought it up with Adam, and after they talked and he was reminded of Bianca's actions towards his step-brother.

Drew ended up telling Bianca off, but that was weeks ago. For her to apologize out of nowhere all of a sudden – there had to be more to it.

"Why are you even apologizing to me for?" Adam suddenly inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him. He was still on guard though. This was Bianca, and he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. And considering he wasn't the athletic type that isn't much distance anyway.

Bianca then stared at him, biting her lip in thought as she contemplated what was worth saying. Adam watched her, noting her redden nose from the cold. He then shook himself mentally, remembering his friends that were waiting for him.

"I don't have time for this." Adam said, dismissing the conversation as he began to walk past Bianca. But before he could get away her hand was on his turtle neck collar which stuck out of the top of his jacket. She took a grasp of it and pulled him back, his face stopping mere inches away from hers. His eyes locked onto hers once more as he looked at her in surprise. He waited for her to hit him, call him freak, or maybe have Fitz jump out from nowhere…

"I'm not a lesbian." She said. Adam stopped, puzzled at her statement. He saw something strange in her eyes; confusion? Fear? Whatever it was, it wasn't like her.

"You've told me that befor-" She kissed him, cutting Adam off. Adam's eyes widened, his whole body heated up at the contact of her lips on his. He felt her hand tighten its grip on his collar before finally, she pulled away from him.

Adam's mouth opened, but he stopped realizing he had no idea what to say.

"Wow, okay," He started, a bit dazed but still confused. "That was unexpected."

Bianca stared at him, in a way that reminded him back when they were in front her locker flirting, and he was trying to convince her to give him a chance.

"Why did you do that?" Adam asked, feeling warm. She still hadn't let go of him. And he couldn't fathom the thought that she just kissed him in the middle of a public place with cars and people passing by. It didn't seem like her style.

"I've been… reading." Bianca admitted reluctantly. Adam raised a brow.

"Well there's a first." He said jokingly. He didn't mean to, it just came naturally to throw humor into the situation. If anything to ease whatever tension was there.

Bianca laughed, it was short but she laughed. At his joke rather than him. As if just noticing her grip on his collar she let go and stepped back.

"I still don't get it." Bianca admitted to Adam, who simply listened as she spoke.

"But… I think," She paused briefly, looking him in the eye with more confidence. "I might be willing to try."

Adam, suddenly understanding what Bianca was getting at, felt a great weight lift from his shoulders as he smiled back at her.

"Fine. Now apologize." Adam said in a serious tone. Bianca eyed him.

"For?" She asked. Adam gave her a face.

"Well, considering you just stole my first kiss, I think it's only fair." Bianca blinked, shocked.

"Your _first _kiss?" She sounded surprised. When Adam said nothing she gave him a daring smile.

"I could always give it back if it bothers you that much." Flirtatious. Adam noticed, still adjusting to her seemingly new attitude towards him. He noticed a part of her seemed unsure as well, but she was trying.

When she stepped closer to him Adam realized she was serious and he backed up, feeling butterflies magically form in his stomach.

Her arm then reached up, and she gracefully pulled his beanie visor off of his head, walking off past the direction Adam was originally going towards.

Adam turned, watching as Bianca slipped the beanie onto her head as she looked back to Adam and gave him a wink.

He couldn't help but feel a little hopeful.


	5. Break down the wall

**Ugh, I'm a few hours late updating. Sorry - my computer crashed yesterday and wiped what I orginally wrote so I had to start over. And being something of a procrastinator did not help my case. But I did it. I love how I was suggested to write a Bianca/Adam oneshot and I was already writing one. And then someone asks for a Adam/Clare friendship and what do you know - that was the next one. This one! Woo - so yeah, friendship. Just friendship. I got some more ideas but again if there is anything you guys wanna see me do tell me, inbox or write in a review. Alright, now let's start the chapter. Enjoy!**

Eli had left. Now it was just the two of them waiting to get picked up. Their friend was with them for about ten minutes, sitting with them at the picnic table outside the school. But he said he had somewhere to be and stood up gathering his things. He slung his bag over his shoulder as he bid Clare and Adam a farewell. Clare responded in kind, and Adam nodded to Eli before he said "See you tomorrow" in a slightly lower tone than normal. Eli may have noticed, either he didn't care or simply overlooked it but he said nothing as he turned to leave in his hearse.

As Eli walked away Clare gave Adam an amused look.

"What?" Adam asked with innocence after a short pause.

Clare was used to Adam by now, as was Eli. People who didn't know him might figured he was a bit standoff-ish, but it was just his character. Adam was female-bodied, but his mindset was all male, there was no doubt about that. Just sometimes, at least to Clare, it seemed he was trying too hard to fit into the stereotypical roll of a boy.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Clare dismissed his question as she gave another chuckle. Adam rolled his eyes, giving her a smile. Like he knew why she was laughing. But he said nothing and allowed them to fall into silence.

Clare watched Adam, before turning and just looking out at the area around them in thought. Adam was normally happy and full of smiles. He wasn't one that got brought down a lot. But she still remembered last week's events. He tried so hard to make everyone else happy but trying to be the one person he wasn't.

There was a wall between her and him, at least, from what she could tell. They were friends, good friends, she believed. But when Eli wasn't around it was a bit harder for conversation to start. If Adam didn't start talking they usually just sat there, waiting. It wasn't that it bothered her, but Clare noticed she really didn't know how to start a conversation with him. Like he pulled back whenever Clare tried to reach out. The thing is – she wasn't even sure Adam was aware he was doing it. The wall she felt seemed like a subconscious barrier Adam had put up so he could selectively pick and choose what he wanted to deal with, and what he would ignore.

"Hey Adam." Clare began, glancing over at her friend. Adam, who was doodling in his notebook, stopped and met her eyes.

"Yup?"

She wanted them to be better friends. Not just during the hard times. But during the fun times as well, and she didn't want to rely on needing Eli to be the glue to keep them together.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Clare realized she was pushing her luck to ask Adam such a question. She just hoped maybe it would lead him to opening up more to her.

But what if she was looking at this the wrong way? Could it be that since she found out Adam was transgender she feels they should have a connection? No, no Clare knew Adam was a boy. Sure she may not understand it but it was how he felt. He said he just knew, and Clare trusted him to be right.

Adam blinked at her as he opened his mouth.

"Uh…"

Clare realized how random her question actually was. It might even give him the wrong idea.

"I, um, didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering." She said, smiling at him. Adam raised a brow in mild disbelief.

"Well," Clare listened intently as Adam began. He took another look at her and paused again mid sentence. There it was again – the wall.

"I've had crushes on girls before, obviously." He shrugged, the corner of his lip lifting up in a crooked smirk. Clare smiled in return.

"But as for a girlfriend, no. I've never dated either. Flirted, yes. But never dated." Adam told her casually, shrugging his shoulders.

There was a pause.

"Can I be honest about something?" Clare asked. Adam stared at her momentarily, before slowly nodding to her.

"I kind of thought you were going to be a player," Clare said. As Adam's eyes widened she laughed, noticing how corny she sounded.

"Since you're brother is Drew. And before Alli he was."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, he may be good with the looks and get a lot of ladies to fall left and right for him, but he can always use help in the ladies department." Adam said bluntly. This time Clare raised a brow at him, trying to fight a smile.

"What?" Adam asked for the second time that day, confused.

"You are a player!" Clare pointed out, in turn Adam's face scrunched up.

"What are you talking about?"

Clare laughed. Suddenly the wall felt like it was dissolving around the duo.

"You flirt, but never had a girlfriend. And the way you talk about Drew makes it seem like you know more about girls than he does – you're like a sensitive player. You can woo the ladies yet still be charming."

Adam stared at her like she was mad. He then felt himself smile before he was laughing along with her.

Soon enough the laughter died from Clare's lips as she stared hard at her friend. He too stopped laughing as they fell once again into a period of silence.

"So," Clare picked up the conversation once again. "What's your ideal girl?"

Adam pressed his lips together as he pondered her question.

"Well, she's got to be hot." Was the first thing he stated. Clare's gapped at him in shock, though still amused at his willingness to say that so freely.

"They would have to be straight, or bi, whatever." As he said this, Clare's interest was raised.

"Why do you say it like that?" Her voice came out a bit softer, recognizing the hint of seriousness in his tone as he told her that. The bright smile was no longer on his face as he looked at her.

"Well I always knew since I was young who I was," Adam paused, eyes shifting before turning back to her. "But I've only been living as Adam full-time for the past seven months."

Clare said nothing. Truthfully she didn't know what to say.

"Most girls that were attracted to me didn't see me for who I was deep down. I tried to tell them I wasn't a lesbian and that I was straight – but in the end it just scared them off." Adam then gave Clare a smile, in hopes of easing the mood.

"A lot of people forget the T in LGBT." He mustered. Clare just looked at him, feeling compelled to say something else.

"I'm sorry… about Bianca." Though she thought it was a sensitive subject Adam didn't looked too fazed.

"Eh, it's alright. I'm too much man for her to handle. It's her loss really."

Clare laughed at this. The silence came again for a third time, but rather than try to break it Clare embraced it. What she thought was a wall between her and Adam was wrong. In fact far from it. She judged him without meaning too. Assumed because of his difference he would try to cut off from anything associated with girls aside from flirting and the like, but in reality he was still finding who he was. And despite how he may seem to try too hard to fit in he just wanted to express himself more openly.

Maybe that was why she thought Eli needed to be there. Maybe Eli understood Adam more so than she did and because of that he didn't worry about how Adam was acting or if he was hiding anything.

A car pulled up and beeped. Clare turned around, recognizing the vehicle of her parents. She grabbed her bag and stood from the seat.

"Alright then, I'm off. Will you be fine by yourself?" Clare asked. Adam nodded to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Clare smiled and began to walk to her car. Adam watched her, before speaking up one more time.

"Hey, Clare."

Clare stopped in her steps and looked back to Adam.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the talk."

Clare smiled, suddenly feeling better about her friendship with the boy.

"Yeah sure, anytime."


	6. Bless you broham

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry this is a bit later than normal again. Okay maybe it's not late to you but I'm like a perfectionist procrastinatior. I've been trying to submit a new oneshot at the same time everyday otherwise I feel I might get the way I've gotten with other stories and become lazy and just stop. So yeah - anyhow! This one is short (I tried!), it's a bromance. Literally. Drew and Adam. I love their little moments. So cute to watch. Alright alright, let's get on with it then. Enjoy!**

Eyes watering, he tried to hold it back. By within seconds his eyelids shut as he sneezed once again.

There was a knock from the outside of the bathroom door. Adam turned his head, realizing how long he was in the bathroom for.

"Adam, come on! You've been in there longer than normal, open up!"

Adam wiped his eyes and grabbed a tissue, cleaning his face before throwing it into the trash. He then moved to open the door.

Drew quickly passed his brother, stepping in front of mirror and he went to fix his hair.

"I don't know what you're rushing about for," Adam started, crossing back over as he fixed the buttons on his shirt. "Your hair doesn't need much fixing."

"Oh please." Drew corrected, eyeing himself in the mirror. Adam shut his eyes again as he let out another sneeze.

Glancing over at his brother Drew put the final touches to his hair as he gave one last look to his reflection and gave a smile.

"Bless you." He muttered quickly to Adam, only to hear his brother sneeze again. Stopping, Drew turned to face him.

"Hey – you alright?"

Adam sniffed, feeling the wave of heat hit him but he did his best to cover it. He rapidly blinked away the tears that formed again in his eyes as he gave a smile to Drew.

"Yeah I'm fine. C'mon, we're going to be late."

He couldn't miss school. He had plans. Hang out before school with Clare and Eli. Survive through 11th grade English with Clare and Eli. Eat lunch with Clare and Eli. Hang out with Eli during study hall reading comics he was bringing and then after school go watch Drew's football game with Clare and Alli.

Adam turned around to leave the bathroom but another sneeze escaped him. He lifted up his hands to cover his nose he felt his eyes continue to tear.

"Hold up." Drew stated from behind Adam, walking around to his front. Adam sniffed again, knowing he was about to get busted.

Drew looked his brother over. His nose was red and running, he had teary eyes and he looked like he was sweating.

"You're sick." Drew said in realization. Adam rolled his eyes as he frowned.

"Brilliant deduction," Adam strained, pushing his sick feelings aside. "Now let's go."

But before he could get away Drew grabbed Adam by the shoulder, stopping him and forcing him to turn back around.

"You have to stay home."

Adam stared at him with indifference.

"No."

He didn't want to be sick, confided in his house when he could have no source of entertainment. Adam wanted to go and hang with his friends.

Drew then rolled his eyes as he stared down at his brother.

"Fine." He said. Adam blinked, feeling victorious. A small smile made a way to his face.

"Thanks." Adam told Drew. Then suddenly his brother's hand reached up under Adam's bangs and pressed against his forehead.

"You're burning up," Drew pointed out, before pushing past his brother.

"Mom!"

Adam's eyes widened, knowing full well his mother wouldn't let him stay home.

"Wait, Drew!" Adam yelled chasing after him from down the hall. Drew stopped and faced his brother, his face tensed. Adam stopped, releasing he was pushing his luck. Drew had that look of worry he had for Adam but didn't always express with words.

"Go to your room." Drew ordered. Adam furrowed his brows.

"You can't tell me what to do." He said stubbornly, still hoping his brother would change his mind and let him go to school.

"Look, you're obviously sick. And if you go to school like this," Drew paused, trying to calm himself. Adam blinked, waiting for him to continue.

"I'll end up worrying if you're okay. And then I'll lose my edge in the football game plus I won't be able to focus in class, which I really cannot afford." Drew admitted, rolling his eyes.

Adam thought it over. If he did try to go to school Eli and Clare would probably worry about him too, and he'd probably end up only feeling worse later on.

He took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay home." He watched as Drew's eyes lit up as soon as he said this before he smiled, reaching up and ruffling Adam's head – which was still hat lacking.

"That's a good little broham, I'll go tell mom." Drew said as he moved quickly down the hallway again. Adam followed him with his eyes and a confused look.

"Broham?" Then he found himself sneezing again.

Adam groaned in frustration, before running his hand through his hair, walking back to where he room was located, refusing to admit that deep down he was a bit happy over the overprotective-ness his brother tended to show around him. Only a bit. He sneezed once again.

"Jerk." Adam muttered to himself.


	7. Familiarity

**It's been awhile - hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. I can only write so fast - plus I had other things I had to do, like go to the doctors. So not sure if I can do the day to day updates anymore. But I'm sure you guys understand. And if you don't... oh well. Okay, so this is a romance oneshot. Well sort of. It Fiona/Adam. And takes place somewhere in between Purple Pills. I would love for them to not be romantic interests at the very start so it's kind of a oneshot friendship with romantic hints. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy! **

Adam's eyes just happen to fall on her.

Of course, he knew she was attractive. But that was just observation, not necessarily a point of interest. Not his interest anyway. Adam convinced himself that's all it was.

He noticed her stumble before regaining her balance. Adam tried to ignore it, he had his own problems.

Adam was angry. Angry at the constant rejection people cast on his gender. Bitter that Fitz humiliated him by bringing Bianca to the gym to fight him. Frustrated that Eli was right and Adam knew it.

Still there was an inkling that he made him look back at the girl with an unknown concern for her.  
He was down the hall but his eyes fixated on the upper classman, noticing her seeming to struggle with herself. No one else seemed to notice though.

Unable to shake the feeling he walked in her direction, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. He kept his eyes straight though, with his head held high and chin up. Adam didn't want anyone to think he was weak. He didn't want them to think he was anything less than a guy.

He didn't say a word to her, but glanced in her direction before heading to the water fountain at the end of the section of lockers hers was a part of. She moved his way, just to walk past him and to – where? To Adam's right was just an exit. Maybe she was leaving?

Adam noticed her eyes weren't opened completely; her focus was at the ground. Wearing high heels probably didn't matter as she looked wobbly, refusing to lean her hand against the wall for support.

Somehow Adam figured she was holding back a lot. She almost seemed like the only thing allowing her to move was her willpower. No one else seemed to see her struggle, or maybe they didn't bother to notice.

Adam wasn't one for rumors. After all there were sure to be plenty about him. But sometimes whether you want to or not you hear things. He knew she was Holly J's friend, Fiona, he recalled was her name. Something big happened at the school she was the very start of this year and she ran away back to Degrassi. It's some legal matter, though he wasn't sure what it was about.

He spaced out, but came back to reality when he felt a hand come in contact with his shoulder. Still uptight over the situation with Fitz he abruptly stood straight up and turned around. Fiona, stunned, staggered back a few steps.

Realizing what he had done Adam moved forward and grabbed hold of her forearm to keep her balanced. She blinked a few times before steadily looking at him. A hesitant smile broke her features.

"Thanks." Her voice didn't break, but it was weak and strained. Adam kept his eyes on her as she stepped forth. His hold lessoned and his grip released from her.

Fiona continued to the exit, but realized she the boy who helped her didn't leave. Turning her head she saw he was walking beside her at her left.

"Are you okay?" The unknown boy asked, but from his tone it was clear that he knew the answer and was simply asking for the chance to reach out and converse. She's been putting on a good front so far, that and most people avoided her so she was used to being alone when she wasn't hanging out with Holly J.

She couldn't answer him, but Fiona knew she had to will herself to speak if only to get him to leave her alone.

"I'm fine." By the time she did answer him though, Fiona noticed him going ahead and opening the exit door for her. He glanced behind her at the other students who continued not to pay any attention to them.

When she slowed down he looked at her, motioning to the exit with move.

"Come on, let's go."

Adam really didn't know why he was helping her out but he knew he needed to be out of the school and she needed a hand.

Before they knew it they were outside. Fiona refused his help down the stairs and sat down on the stone ledge right beside the staircase. Adam looked at her and stood where he was, not sure what to say.

It wasn't his place to ask. He was still filled with the thought of revenge on Fitz after what happened at the gym. Just thinking about it – it made his blood boil.

Fiona eyed him, noticing his muscles tensing as he looked off in thought. His jaw locked and his gaze was hard. He seemed intimidating, which made her wonder if letting him come with her was a good idea.

Reaching into her bag she pulled the blue bottle out, unscrewing the cap and taking a small sip.

Lowering the bottle her eyes met with his, and she watched as he gaze softened a bit.

"I'm Fiona," She introduced, trying to compose herself. "Are you are?"

Adam cleared his throat, looking away. There was so much going on and all, maybe she was like him and didn't listen to the gossip. It was out that he was transgender, but how many people actually knew about it was uncertain.

"I'm Adam." He told her simply, keeping his own introduction short.

"Well Adam, thanks for the help." She gave him a smile; he said nothing in reply even though he realized her smile was forced.

"Should I get the nurse or something?" He questioned Fiona after a few moments of silence, unsure of what else to do.

"No," She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a bit."

Fiona looked up at the boy from where she was sitting. She wasn't sure if she had seen his face before, maybe in the hallway going from one class to the next. But she never focused on making new friends. Many didn't care to get to know her anyway.

"So what's got you all fired up little man?" Fiona asked, her words a bit slow, though not enough to be noticeable. Adam glanced quickly at her, remembering Fitz again. But for some reason some of that anger dwelled down looking at her. Deep down Adam hated himself for that. He needed to stay focused on getting back at Fitzy boy. He needed to make him hurt.

"Oh you know, just some good old testosterone tension." Adam gave a forced laugh in her direction; did he really just say that?

He met her eyes again, and Adam felt his breath hitch in his throat. He saw a familiarity in them, it made him think he was looking in a reflection of himself, of how he would stand everyday in front of the mirror as he got ready for school.

She was lonely, and he saw it. It was scary to see something so recognizable in someone he didn't even know.

Adam tore his gaze from Fiona once again, pushing his thoughts aside. He couldn't get distracted by… whatever this was. He still needed to go find Fitz.

"So… will you be okay?" He repeated the question from earlier, staring at the concrete ground. Fiona eyed him for a few silent moments.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, sensing his urge to leave. Adam felt a heaviness settle on his chest at her words. He pressed his lips in a tight line as he pondered to himself.

"Do you have cell phone I could see real quick?" Adam voiced, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Fiona only gave a hesitant nod as she fished it out of her bag.

Without a word he pulled the mobile out of her hands and opened it, pressing buttons. Fiona just watched him as he typed away on her cell.

For whatever reason, Adam's heart was racing but he ignored it as he handed the phone back to the girl. She reached up and grabbed it from him, neither mentioning the shock as their fingers lightly brushed against each other.

Looking at her phone to see what Adam had done she noticed, surprised, he had entered his own number into her contacts.

"If you need help." Adam began to feel his face heat from embarrassment, avoiding her gaze.

"Or anything… yeah." He trailed off, feeling like kicking himself over how he couldn't form a proper sentence again. He wasn't flirting; he was just offering a hand. What was the big deal?

"I got to go." Adam then said hastily, risking one last glance at Fiona, who was still seated with a stunned look on her face. Catching his eyes she gave him a tiny smile. Adam tore his eyes away and jogged back up the steps and into the building, refusing to look back.

Fiona looked back at cell and stared at his entry again.

"Adam Torres." She whispered to herself, feeling like she had found a new friend.


	8. Man up

**Hope you guys don't mind the wait. School's in gear and I have AP and Honors classes I need to work hard in this year. That aside I've also used my time working on another fanfic story, among other things. But yeah I did this one to be about Fitz and Adam, a bit of Bianca in there. I don't know why I always feel the need to throw her into the stories. She does happen to be my third favorite character. The first being Adam and the second Fiona. Oh the irony haha. Anyway sorry it's short but I still think it's fine. Let me not waste your time though so you can just read the rest of the story, unless you're one of those people who skip the author's notes then this is just a waste of time and I should stop here. Okay then, enjoy!**

"Hey freak."

That what he heard now, every day. Adam's eyes picked up as he watched Fitz walk down the hallway towards him. His friends weren't around, meaning he had to deal with this on his own. Adam wasn't sure if that was a good thing, considering this way his friends wouldn't get hurt or if it was bad because the chances of his well being getting damages just increased.

"Leave me alone Fitz." Adam said, refusing eye contact. Not out of fear, but out of refusal to be drawn in by the petty nonsense. The junior stepped closer to Adam, his jaw clenched. Adam's eyes finally looked into the taller boy's, meeting him with his own hardened stare.

"You think you're a tough guy." Fitz spat, waiting for his victim to take the bait. Adam's nostrils flared, but he bit his tongue and stepped back turning around.

That's when he saw Bianca staring at them from down the hall. Her eyes fell on the two, but they didn't linger. The frown on her face deepened, probably at the sight of him, Adam figured. At the same time he wasn't fazed by it, though he felt he should. It was her fault Fitz constantly bullied him, trying to push him further and further.

Granted, Fitz already had him as a target, but day by day it was getting worse. Eli often got furious when he found out and angry at himself for not being there to stop it.

His shoulders slouched down as he tried to walk away from Fitz.

"Where you going faggot?" Fitz finally hollered, letting the last word echo harshly.

Adam stopped, and Bianca's eyes were once again drawn to the scene. His eyes glanced at her once again and he felt all the anger he had at Fitz directed at her.

_This is all your fault._ Is what his gaze told her. She looked back at him, uncaring.

_Man up._ Her own gaze reflected. Adam felt his hands at his sides clench into balled fists as he felt Fitz drawing closer behind him. He drew a breath.

"Leave me alone Fitz." Adam repeated, holding back his anger as he turned back around to glare at his tormenter.

"What makes you think you can be one of us anyway?" Fitz questioned, stepping forward. In response Adam stepped back to keep distance. He felt his heart drop at Fitz's words, but tried his best to hide it.

"You have no idea what it takes to be a man." Adam knew Fitz was just throwing things out there to rile him up, but he couldn't deny that it was working.

"You sure as hell can't fight like one." That Adam knew was a lie, even from Fitz. Since at the gym even though it was a set up he felt that he truly impressed Fitz in a way with his drive.

His arm raised and Fitz pushed Adam at his shoulder. Because since the gym, Fitz knew. And Adam knew that Fitz knew. He saw Adam as a guy. He was just too ignorant to accept it. So while he would never punch Adam he had no problem doing whatever he could to set him off.

Adam felt the tension growing between them. He pictured throwing his arm and hitting Fitz in the side of the face with his elbow, but he held back.

Deciding to be bold Adam stepped back closer to Fitz, less than a few centimeters of distance between them. He watched the hesitation flash before the older boy's eyes. Fitz wanted to step back but he didn't dare do so. It was something called pride that wouldn't let him.

"So hit me Fitz." Adam said, expecting it to come out bitter but hearing his words sound almost calm.

"C'mon, show me what you got." He said a bit more forceful. Fitz glared at him in disgust.

"You trying to come onto me now freak?" He shot back. Adam held back a bitter laugh.

"You won't punch me because of my body." Adam went on to say, ignoring Fitz's statement.

"But you won't ignore me because of my mind." There. Adam finally called him out on it. Fitz furrowed his brows as his nostrils flared, obviously set off. Adam took a small step closer, letting his voice come out hushed.

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be." Fitz stepped back as he continued to glare at Adam. Then he moved to pass him, not even bumping his shoulder against his.

Adam watched in satisfaction as Bianca gave a look of disapproval in Fitz's direction before he turned around and spotted Clare at the end of the hall. She must have caught the last of what happened, because a worried look was on her face. It quickly filled with relief when she saw no fists had been thrown.

He didn't expect to feel so proud to resist the desire to fight. Adam knew Clare was right about violence, and what Gandhi had said. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.

"An eye for an eye…" Adam whispered to himself, before smiling and heading over to where Clare was, taking one last look behind him and seeing Bianca give a tiny smirk at him. They would never talk again but he did what she said to. Man up. Like Clare Bianca was proud of Adam too, even if she would never admit it out loud.

Clare just gave Adam a look as he reached her.

"Nice to know someone learned to listen to me. Mind teaching Eli when to retreat his troops from this war?" Clare said, half joking and half serious. Adam just smiled at her, knowing he could never convince Eli to do that.

"Not a chance Clare."


	9. You're not a guy!

**There's hardly any time to update. Anyway, I'm working on another chapter of this already but this only just sprang into my mind after the last few promos with Fiona and Adam in it. I mean - finally! Right? I am so happy they are finally going to interact, and maybe even start something together! It's seriously all I've been waiting for with Degrassi. So yeah. Anyway this was something of my idea of what could maybe happen between them. It's short, but I wrote this really quickly so hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

"You're not a guy!"

And there was the line; silence fell on the two brothers as they stood in the gymnasium, Drew's eyes widened finally realizing what he said.

"Adam, I'm sorry." He quickly tried to explain, reaching out to his brother, only for Adam to pull away. The young tenth grader turned away, only for his whole body to freeze moments later.

Fiona was standing at the doorway, confusion and shock on her face. Adam felt his heart shatter; knowing she must had heard Drew and his argument, because they were fighting over her.

He felt his mouth open, wanting to say something, find out what she exactly what she had heard. Adam felt defeated; he lost. Drew would win this one. Adam then pulled his eyes away from Fiona and quickly walked out of the gym, leaving the two behind.

Adam didn't leave school; he couldn't afford to get in trouble with all these crazy new rules in place. His feet led him to the front of the school, to the front steps. He just sat there, letting his thoughts return back to the fight with his brother.

Alli left the school over a week ago, and Drew was a mess, he wouldn't talk about it though. So Adam spent more time with him during school whenever he got the chance. Drew was always there for him so he needed to do the same in turn.

Adam drew in a deep breath, staring out into the parking lot. He knew Drew wasn't right, he knew he was a guy… but that mean it didn't hurt. After all his chromosomes didn't agree with him, neither did his birth certificate or his gender marker on all of his documents. The only thing was the fact that his gender therapist did diagnose him with gender identity disorder, or as it was now called gender incongruence. Either way he was allowed to live how he wanted.

It was just bad luck for the brothers, to be in the same room when Fiona walked in. Drew and Adam were actually just talking about ways Drew could move on from Alli, and Drew instantly decided that he just needed to find someone else. Only seconds later Fiona opened the door and caught both of their attention. Adam actually heard Drew mutter "Bingo" under his breath as he looked to the 12th grader.

That didn't mean Adam didn't notice her too, he couldn't help it. That's probably what made Drew mad, because after that Adam and Fiona actually bonded. They hung out a bit, and dare Adam saw that they even flirted? They had chemistry, and though Fiona was friendly with Drew also it was clear that she was more drawn to Adam. She even trusted him enough to tell him about her ex and why she wasn't at Vegas Night. He wanted to tell her about him being transgender, but he never had the chance to do so, after all the times Drew interrupted them.

Now it was too late, she knew something was up. Drew was just asking him to back off Fiona, and said that he liked her. When Adam tired to explain why he couldn't Drew went off, and Adam couldn't understand what to say. Was it really bad they liked the same person, besides Drew could get any girl he wanted, Adam didn't have that luxury.

But what he said back there, in the gymnasium, it just crossed the line that was never supposed to be crossed. It seemed that the times Adam truly was himself, that he just acted how he was it was shoved back into his face that his body didn't match his mind.

"Hey." Adam recognized her voice right away, and his head snapped to look at her. Fiona was standing at the stop of the steps, a sympathetic look on her face as she took a few steps down before sitting beside him. Adam felt his heart pick up in his chest, silently noting that he was taller than her by only a few inches, even when sitting.

"I'm sorry." Adam said in a low voice as he looked away from Fiona. He suddenly felt like he wasn't good enough to be sitting here with her. It wasn't fair, it all felt fine before but now…

"Why are you sorry?" Fiona asked, looking to him. Adam was silent for a few moments before he dared himself to look back at her.

"Because I haven't been completely honest with you." It wasn't his fault, but that didn't make his statement any less valid.

Fiona eyes looked away, before gazing back at him. They said nothing for a while as they looked at one another.

"It's okay." He blinked at her words, before noticing her head leaning closer towards him. Without a word he moved closer, allowing their lips to meet.

It was short, but worth it. Fiona pulled away, biting her lip. Adam remembered the conversation when she told him about Bobby, and how she was worried about future relationships, that she wasn't sure if she would be ready for another one anytime soon.

"I'll wait." Adam found himself saying, causing Fiona to stare at him in wonder, before realizing what he meant.

"Thanks, Adam." Fiona said sweetly, and Adam nodded in kind.

"You're a really great guy you know." She said as he looked away, and Adam felt warm lips press against his cheek.

When she pulled away from a second time Adam could still feel the warm spot on his cheek and he looked back over to her, smiling.

"Thanks, Fiona." He said as she smiled back.


	10. Maybe Someday

**Long time no update. Hope you guys like it though. Suppose to take place after Chasing Pavements, a bit after Fiona and Adam realized they weren't going to work out. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When she saw him down the hallway, Fiona caught herself. Adam was standing there, going through his locker with a neutral face, unaware of the eyes watching him.

It seemed to always happen like this. One of them catching the other in the hallway. Then the somewhat awkward start of the conversation before they both laughed, thus easing the tension. Fiona figured it wouldn't be as easy this time around.

"Adam." She found herself beside him at his locker before she could stop herself. Fiona watched as the boy in the purple shirt stopped, debating in his head whether to ignore her or acknowledge her. Adam slowly closed his locker door, turning to face her.

"Hey." Adam muttered, his voice low as he clearly was torn how to feel about talking with Fiona at the moment. There was a moment of silence between them.

"You were right." Fiona finally voiced. At her words Adam glanced away, breaking eye contact as he moved to open his locker door slightly, keeping his hands busy while moving a notebook from one part of the shelf to the other.

"What about?" He asked her. Fiona looked to the side this time, but still decided not to hesitate.

"About me using you." She watched as Adam tensed. "I do like girls. I just never realized it."

Adam closed his locker again - this time more firmly. Giving her one look, Fiona watched the frown deepen on his face.

"Congratulations." With that one word, Adam stepped past her. Fiona turned, still not finished.

"Wait." She called, almost surprised when Adam immediately listened to her. Fiona moved over to him as Adam turned once again to face her.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said it like that." Fiona apologized. "I just needed to clear the air with you. I shouldn't have said what I said to you on our date."

She saw the air of uneasiness that hung around Adam. If it were possible, she would go back in time to stop herself from saying what she did. It was wrong in ways she couldn't even understand. And she wasn't sure how to fix it.

Adam's eyes met hers at the last word. She noticed how his breath hitched when he looked at her, and she remembered that Adam liked her. He really liked her.

"You are… so amazing Adam." Fiona stated with sincerity in her voice. "I wish I could like you back."

His eyes dimmed.

"But you can't." He admitted, as if to tell himself. Fiona simply looked back at him.

Adam was one of the few people that seemed to understand her. He made her feel safe and comfortable in their short time together. This situation wasn't fair to either of them.

"You're a guy and I shouldn't have tried to compromise your identity for my sake." Fiona apologized.

Adam exhaled, shuffling his feet to distract his thoughts for a moment.

"Okay." He replied, still trying to brush away the conversation. Fiona saw that he was about to try and escape again.

"I know it's not completely fair to ask this," She began. "but I really like hanging out with you…"

At this Fiona saw Adam drop his gaze from her, now looking at the floor.

"It is possible that we can try again. As friends?" She asked, voice hoping. It felt good to have someone else to talk to besides Holly J and a few unimportant words with classmates. Fiona felt herself unable to just let the chance to have another good friend slip away from her.

Adam still seemed tense, unsure how to response. It was too soon for him to hear this. As he looked up to Fiona, Adam opened his mouth to speak, pausing for a moment. The bell rang, drawing the conversation to a close.

"Maybe someday." He finally said; his tone quiet. As he stepped past her uneasily, Adam wondered if it was the right thing to say. But he couldn't say yes, at least not now. Not when his heart still raced whenever their eyes met.


End file.
